wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: R.A.V.E.
"Rare Advice Violet Extreme" Operation: R.A.V.E. is the thirty-eighth Episode to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Thursday, February 18, 2016. Overview Yuki, Yoko, Haru Glory, Elie, and Plue arrive at Punk Street, to have the Ten Commandments reforged by the infamous blacksmith, Galein Musica. They are, however, involved in a conflict with Demon Card's 17th Unit, under the command of the Beast Swordsman, Lance. On the other hand, they gain another ally as well: the Silver Claimer, Hamrio Musica. Plot The Episode beings with Elie begins to stretch and begins to practice with her Tonfa Blasters blasting everything in front of her. She aims her Tonfa Blasters upwards and, accidentally, hits a watering can that was being used by one of the group of people whom stole from Demon Card the night before. The water then falls on top of Haru and the Can lands on Plue's head. After Haru turn around, an air balloon lands on the ground, A green haired teen tells Haru that somebody was shooting them and seen's hes the only one around they assumed it was him. In the man's home, Haru drenches the pair of drunks in cold water, effectively sobering them up. His head cleared, the man introduces himself as the blacksmith Musica. He agrees to reforge the Ten Commandments, setting a deadline of two days and the condition that Haru leaves him alone. Later, a Demon Card foot soldier, Bis, arrives to collect the sword. He discovers that the Rave stone is still in Haru's possession, and warns Musica about Lance. Meanwhile, Elie rejoices in her usual luck in gambling, and overhears a young man being referred to as "Musica". Elie approaches Musica's group and asks him to come with her. He misunderstands her intentions as flirting, and is greatly surprised (and consequently disappointed) when Elie leads him to Haru. Haru and Musica have a brief argument about the latter's identity, but he introduces himself as Musica of the Silver Rhythm Gang. As he leaves, they are confronted by Demon Card, led by Bis. Yuki Buxaplenty meets Goombella and Haru confirms that Shiba is not dead, and begs for Musica to fix his sword. However, Musica reminds him that he is no longer a blacksmith. As Musica begins to walk away from Haru, he tells him that Rave should be sufficient. Haru then mentions the name of the man Yuki and Yoko has to beat, Lance, shocking Galein. Musica then begins to remember the time his family was killed by the same sword he created and the man responsible for it, Lance. As Yuki agrees to help Haru, Galein questions Haru on his decision to fight Lance, to which he responds affirmatively. Galein gathers his tools and, while putting Haru's sword in the air, promises to forge another sword after fifteen years. Musica beings to fix Haru's sword but complains about the heat and states that even in his younger days it would take him more than one day to fix a broken sword. He also explains to Haru that he is giving it a strong core, so it won't break; stating that if something has a strong core, it won't break. As Galein puts the finishing touches on the sword, he tells Haru about his past and how it all began with a sword he made for Lance. He falls to his knees and asks Yuki to destroy the sword that killed his own family. Yuki summons the Ryuseken no Tsurugi and tells him that he will avenge his family. Lance looks at Yuki's Ryuseken and asks him if that is the powerful Ten Commandments he heard about, to which he reponds yes and it has the power to open the Genesis Portals to create more creatures. Interested of Yuki's sword, Lance uses his sword's true power, forming a dragon as Yuki transforms into the Ten-Tails. Despite being in the Tailed Beast Form, Yuki and Haru with the combined power were able to defeat Lance. Yuki destroy Lance's Beast sword after Haru knocked out Lance. Afterwards Haru falls to the floor once again. While Haru and his group talk, Lance's soldiers are planning to take down Haru and his group since they are weaken. but before they attack, Hamrio Musica uses his silver claiming skills and defeats them. First, he uses a spear, then a whip, and then he uses a spear for the finishing blow on Lance's soldiers and sending them flying. As Galein looks at Musica fight he thinks about their name and if it was possible that there was another Musica alive. General Jade and his army arrive and bang on the door asking them to open the door or they will be force to knock it down in 5 minutes. However, Jade tells them to break the door down now. While the guards keep on banging the door with a hammer, Haru and his group leave, through a ceiling, with Musica's help, before the army catches them. General Jade notices the Dark Bring is destroyed which means there is a Rave Master on the loose. At the hospital, Haru is laying on a bed, as the other watch. Galein then tells Elie that Haru needs mouth to mouth, Elie agrees and as she approaches Haru, Haru wakes up and she rapidly moves away and then launches a punch at his face. Moments later, the group celebrates Yuki and Haru's victory. "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Yuki Buxaplenty *Yoko Gekko *Haru Glory *Elie *Plue *Musica *Divine Fortress Debuts *Lance *Galein Musica *Goombella Trivia *This Episode takes place after the Intro Arc and the beginning and ending of Lance arc in the Rave Master Saga. Category:Episodes